


Flirting

by ElsaCha



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElsaCha/pseuds/ElsaCha
Summary: *主厨沈Ｘ舞者郑*想写一个浪漫故事来着*场景：威尼斯 造型：Life is a Journey
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

刺眼的阳光照射在海面上，随着波浪泛出一片耀眼的碎钻石般的光芒，一点一点，在浪花的表面摇晃着。郑允浩迎着海风站在甲板上，异域的风并不温柔地吹乱了他的发型，但遛出来享受假日的男人并不在意。眯着眼睛注视着那些散落的光点，直到船长大喊了医生，“马上就到了，亲爱的朋友们，尽情享受威尼斯的夏日吧！” 

拎起背包，跳下甲板，裹在熙熙攘攘的人流里，踏上了威尼斯窄窄的街道，喧闹的人声传进耳朵里，洋溢着热情的气息，虽然听不懂意大利语，但郑允浩并不担心自己接下来的旅程。在如此活力的城市里，有元气就够了不是吗？

五分钟的光景，就走过了两座小桥，三条河道，即使已经在电视和照片里看到过许多次，亲自踏上水城的地图也依旧被奇妙的城市结构所震惊。正午的太阳虽然炙热，但是显得河道两边的彩色建筑看起来更鲜艳了几分。陈旧精致的路灯，斑驳凹凸的墙面，桥上某个蠢萌造型的石雕，小店里贩卖的珐琅手工艺品，无一不吸引着允浩的目光，眼睛和脑袋都忙碌地转动着，后脑勺还翘着刚才被海风吹出来的呆毛也不自知。

被剔透多彩的质感吸引，拐进了一家珐琅手工店，年迈的匠人正带着眼镜坐在工作台上穿着精致的珐琅手链，见他进来奉上了一个温和的微笑和一声洋溢着热情的“Ciao”。郑允浩偏爱鲜艳的色彩，红色的珐琅制品在暖色调的射灯下流动出美丽的光彩，一条坠着小星星的手链吸引了他的目光。指甲盖大小的五角星吊坠，因为是手工制作的并没有锋利的棱角，圆润蠢萌，胖得可爱。

没有犹豫地就买下了这条手链，带上手腕的时候，听到店主说了一长段意大利语混着英语，依稀能分辨出Love的音调，看着店主笑得白胡子都翘起来了，允浩心想这应该是美好的祝福咒语吧！

付钱的时候就感觉肚子在抗议了，允浩开始对着地图寻找心心念念的意面美食店，向着Spaghetti出发！

绕了几个弯，又被划过的Gondola拖延了一会脚步，允浩终于来到了当地有名的餐厅Tiamo，名字真是直白啊，一边感叹着，一边推开了雕刻着反复花纹的木门。食物的香气扑面而来，酒红，海鲜，柠檬，小麦的味道交杂在一起，让人瞬间就咽了一口口水。但更吸引允浩注意力的是朝着大海方向的巨大露台，阳光的金色和水面的蓝绿是如此美丽的组合，大家谈笑着，碰杯地时候发出清脆的声响，抿一口杯中酒，再卷起一叉子意面，或是叉起一块虾或者鱿鱼。仿佛电影中的南部夏日，铺陈在允浩眼前。

然而很可惜，现在正是最热闹的时候，露台上的位子都已经满了，允浩被引到室内的吧台坐下。稍显失落，但来这里主要还是为了吃好吃的意面，菜单上的好看的花体意大利文也依旧是看不懂的文字。允浩瞪了一会儿字其实并不是很多的卡片菜单，选择观察眼前的厨房里正在做什么，哪个看起来好吃，指一指应该就行了吧！

整个厨房都是开放式的，厨师们穿着整洁的白色制服，有条不紊地忙碌着。意面是点击率最高的单品，手工揉制的面团被挤压成或细或粗的面团，锅里的水持续沸腾，面条一直不停地被投入又捞出，然后与不同的酱汁和食材在平底锅里汇合，变化出一道道不同风味的意大利面。

整个厨房都在主厨的指令下高速运转着，在一群统一的白色制服和灰色围裙里，主厨的身材最为高挑，翻炒意面也挺直着脊背，腰细腿长，一下就吸引了允浩的注意力。顺着对方因为颠锅而显露出的小臂肌肉线条往上看，胸和脖子都被制服掩去了看不分明，但，真是长着一张好看的脸啊，而且是个亚洲人。目光正大光明地滑过对方棱角分明的下颚线，挺翘的鼻梁，停留在对方低垂着的双眼上，允浩不好意思地摸了摸自己的鼻子，想知道被这样的一双眸子注视会是什么感觉，又担心万一对方看过来会发现他这个‘’偷窥者‘’。

掩饰般地喝了一口水，招来使者指了指点击率最高的黑色的意面，通过刚才对主厨和制作过程的观察，允浩大概可以确定那一盘乌黑的东西，就是著名的墨鱼汁意面，颜色有些猎奇的食物，真的会好吃嘛？抱着怀疑的态度，允浩还是决定亲自尝一尝。

撕扯着白面包小口小口地吃着，允浩继续观察好看的主厨先生。一直不停地翻炒着意面，但是同时兼顾着整个厨房的情况，时不时尝一口前菜和甜品确认一下味道，用小勺子的时候，右手小拇指会微微翘起，下达指令的声音也很好听。圆圆的眼睛，眼神清澈无辜却又强势果断，真是很矛盾的人呢？让允浩同时想起小鹿和熊的巧妙气质，是日本人吗，还是韩国人呢？有点好奇了呢。

唉唉唉？！他怎么突然看向我了？是我被发现了吗？他他他走过来了啊啊！允浩内心疯狂震动，但实际上整个人都因为对方的注视和靠近楞在了当场，脸上的表情说是一只受惊的兔子也不为过。

好看的主厨先生走到允浩的面前，放下意面，说了一句“Spaghetti Nero”, 看着面前人瞪大的眼睛和忘记了咀嚼的嘴，笑出了一双大小眼，卧蚕都鼓鼓的，然后转身回到灶台前。允浩将自己的目光从对方背上撕下来，愣愣地低头看了一眼面前的盘子，脑子里像有无数只小兔子在疯狂跳跃，同时还在大声尖叫，“他看我了！”“笑起来好可爱噢！是大小眼唉！”“好高！好高！”“真的好帅！”“被看了，对视了，要晕了！”最后留下的一个念头是——要问名字和电话吗？！

美食当前，花了两分钟快速镇压了脑袋里激动的兔子们，允浩卷起一叉子传说中的墨鱼汁面，强行塞进自己的小嘴里咀嚼起来。浓郁的海鲜咸香充满了整个口腔，墨鱼汁加上蒜味的调和，是强烈的大海的美味，还有一丝丝新鲜辣椒的味道丰富了层次，意面也柔韧有嚼劲，是好吃的幸福！

正埋头吃着意面，突然几张纸巾被一只骨节分明的手递到了允浩眼前，抬头就看到主厨大人的脸近在眼前, 纸巾被直接塞到手里，主厨大人指了指自己的嘴角，再次微笑着离开。

乖乖地顺着对方的动作擦了擦嘴角，看到纸巾上沾着的黑色酱汁，允浩感觉脸上热热的。他是也在看我吗？刚才手指是不是碰到了？呜，现在搭话是不是不太好，难道要等到下班吗？

胡思乱想间，意面被消灭殆尽，分量不小，感觉稍微有点撑，看着隔壁桌造型好看的甜品，有点纠结要不要点。真的好饱，但是没有吃甜品总感觉好不甘心啊！允浩再次感慨为什么自己的食量这么小。但还是屈服于对甜味的喜爱，允浩打算坐一会儿，等自己消化一下再点甜品，顺便还可以继续欣赏主厨先生。

看着主厨用蛋糕坯，饼干碎，淡奶油和草莓做出了一个小巧精致的甜品，又一次端着盘子走到了自己面前，第二次开口：“草莓提拉米苏，请你吃。” 被小鹿眼注视着，允浩的嘴比脑子先一步行动：“可以问你的名字嘛？”

“沈昌珉。”

等对方再次离开，允浩才反应过来，唉？他说的是韩语唉？他怎么知道我是韩国人？我的长相这么韩国吗？

挖起一勺甜品放进嘴里，草莓的甜味，奶油的绵密，饼干碎的口感，非常搭配，允浩幸福地眯起了眼睛，下一秒再看主厨先生的时候，发现对方也正微笑着看这边。元气十足地给对方比了一个大拇指，收到了一个OK的手势回应。

比想象中更快地吃完了甜品，沈昌珉来收走盘子的时候扔下一句：“三点午休，等我。”允浩下意识乖乖点头。

在店里喝着饮料消磨到了两点五十五，又在门口踢着小石子，观察着来往的行人，等了十分钟，看到沈昌珉换上了橄榄绿的短袖衬衫和同色系暗色短裤，露出线条好看的小腿，眯眼一双大小眼向自己走来，允浩后知后觉地想着，这算是一见钟情吗？

肩挨着肩走过圣马可广场，以大片的鸽子起飞作为背景拍照，在橘粉色的夕阳里抵着膝盖坐在Gondola上，分享着一个混合着柠檬味Gelato的吻，牵着手踏上古桥的石板，在昏黄的路灯下听昌珉介绍威尼斯最好喝的小酒馆。

当十二点终声敲响的时候，允浩正被昌珉抵在酒店的窗台上深深进入，湿热的亲吻好像怎么交换也不够，咬了咬主厨大人略显干燥得嘴唇，允浩说：“来看我跳舞吧，昌珉，下周。” 得到的回应是对方更用力地撞击。

一只脚堪堪能够脚尖着地，另一条腿却被架在对方的肩上，艰难地维系着身体的平衡，腰在冲撞中时不时磕在窗台的边缘，大腿内侧也被对方掐红，但是这一切都没有昌珉赋予的快感强烈。揉皱了窗帘布，又抓上了对方手感结实的背肌，允浩放肆地呻吟着，即使是被侵犯的一方，也并没有完全放弃这场性爱的主动权。在第一次被操射之后，主动收缩着内壁的肌肉令昌珉也很快跟着释放出来。

推着昌珉的肩膀，示意去床上，一个翻身将对方压在身下，从性器上撸下被装满的套子，允浩又咬开一个新的，跨坐上对方的腰。


	2. 02 Ruby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水帐叙事初遇后的甜蜜一周 ➕ 肉渣渣

腻乎乎的时光很快过去，昌珉每天早上到下午都要去餐厅，允浩总是睡到中午才起，然后去餐厅坐在吧台上点一份主食和饮料，一边欣赏主厨大人一边填饱肚子。当然糖分也是必不可少的，新晋恋人每天都有新的花样，芝士蛋糕，布朗尼，熔岩蛋糕，马卡龙，焦糖布丁，黑森林，每天都是味蕾和视觉的双重惊喜。

等到三点昌珉主厨下班，他们的约会才正式开始，七天的时间，威尼斯的广场小巷，歌剧或是街头表演，手工艺品店，帽子店，小酒吧，允浩都被昌珉牵着手走过看过。当然，他们还消磨了大把时光在亲吻和做爱上。第三天晚上，允浩靠在淋浴间的玻璃上享受着主厨先生周道的服务的时候，他还分神思考了一下，为什么自己的恋人，身为一个厨师体力居然比身为舞者的自己还要好？为什么晚上折腾这么久，昌珉每天早上还可以准时起床去餐厅，而且下一个晚上依旧精力满满？昌珉是永动机吗？

明天允浩舞团的队友们就要到达威尼斯了，他们将要在两天之内熟悉场地，还要和当地乐手磨合，初演就在后天晚上。所以当昌珉洗完澡只在腰间裹着一块浴巾扑上来的时候，允浩坚定地一把推开了对方湿漉漉的脑袋。

感染力Max的小鹿眼瞬间盛满了可以挤出泪水的委屈，配上还滴着水的小卷毛耷拉着，就像一只被抛弃的大型犬。百分百戳中了恋人的弱点，年长两岁的允浩拿着干毛巾擦着对方的头毛，用小奶音安抚着：“昌多里最好啦，后天就是初演啦，昌珉要体谅哥哟！后天哥一定会在舞台上奉上最棒的演出，昌珉一定要来坐在第一排好好看哟，哥都留好票啦，昌珉一定要来呀。”说着眼神却不住地往年下恋人露出的腹肌上跑，为了让自己更加坚定，只能偷偷咽了咽口水，拿过浴衣赶紧给昌珉盖上，“着凉了就不好了，赶紧穿上！”

第一次躺在床上什么也不做，只是单纯的相拥而眠，感受着昌珉身上比自己稍高一些的温度，允浩默默想着昌珉身上是不是有什么针对自己的魔法，他们才刚刚认识一周，但是自己好像已经习惯了昌多里成为了自己生活的一部分。

两天的时间在紧张的彩排中飞快的过去，高强度的练习虽然十分累人，但是允浩却很兴奋，不仅仅因为这是他和队友期盼准备已久的欧洲初演，更因为自己的恋人将会在台下看自己起舞。为了保留悬念，允浩禁止昌珉下午来剧场看自己。昌珉晚上会从餐厅打包好吃的食物在酒店等待排练了一整天的恋人，分享几个黏腻的亲吻之后，依偎着睡去。

开演前十分钟，允浩悄悄掀开幕布，正好看见自己英俊的恋人穿着熨过的衬衫，拿着一束花，正低头确认座位号。队友凑上来问：“这个大帅哥是谁呀，怎么坐在允浩哥你的亲友席上？”“允浩哥你的朋友果然也很帅啊，怎么不介绍给我们认识呀！”

“是刚在威尼斯认识的新朋友，这几天总有机会一起聚一下的啦。”回应着队友的揶揄，允浩心里默默嘟囔——把头发梳起来好像更帅了嗯。

音乐响起，红色的幕布缓缓拉开，允浩站在舞台中间，在烂熟于心的旋律中自信地开场。舞台上的允浩是不同的，如果让昌珉形容他认识的允浩，可能会用上柔软，可爱，迷糊，诱人之类的词汇。但舞台上起舞的青年是如此强势且凌厉，没有人的视线能从他身上移开。仿佛自己手里的八音盒在众人面前打开，所有人都被吸引了目光，昌珉却只想赶紧抱紧自己的珍宝躲起来，不被任何人看到，不用和任何人分享。

现在心里这种闷闷的感觉是什么呢？是嫉妒吗？嫉妒所有和自己分享了这一时刻的允浩的人们。是厌恶嘛？厌恶这样只想把允浩锁起来的自己。

前一晚还搂在臂弯里的腰肢，抚摸过的大腿，亲吻过的胸膛，正暴露在近千人的注视下。坐在第一排的昌珉，甚至可以看清恋人额头上的汗水，在大幅度的动作时白衬衣下若影若现的腰腹。

当演出结束，允浩欢呼着跑向询问昌珉喜不喜欢自己的表演，得到的回应是被年下的恋人按在休息室的门上狠狠亲吻。刚下场的允浩浑身冒着热气和汗意，却发现主厨先生身上的温度也不比自己低。允浩微红的脸，像一颗刚洗好的草莓，只等某人来啃一口，眼神亮闪闪的，期待着弟弟的夸奖，但手上动作却显示他并不无辜——隔着裤子滑过恋人的性器，却并不给予更多的抚慰，继续向上用食指和中指在腹肌上轻戳着跳跃。

“昌珉，有认真看哥跳舞嘛？昌珉只能看哥噢，眼神一秒都不能分给别人。“

“当然！第一幕的时候，有女舞者摸了允浩哥的胸。“ 是乳头被弟弟隔着衬衣用牙齿轻轻啃咬，觉得有些痛的时候，又被舌尖卷进温暖的口腔安抚。

“第二幕的时候，允浩哥的腰从衬衣底下露出来了，被所有人看见了。“ 衬衣被解开，恋人的唇舌绕着自己的腹部打转，允浩抱着对方打了发胶的脑袋，有点怀念柔软的小卷毛的手感。

“第三幕的时候，哥的大腿开得太大，是在诱惑我嘛？“ 双腿之前挤进了昌珉的膝盖，裆部被恶意地顶弄，但腿的动作总是粗糙的，不及手指细致，不及口腔温暖。

即使是现在这种急不可耐的时刻，主厨大人也展现了自己的体贴与细心，允浩的耳垂被恋人含在口中舔弄，身上的演出服被温柔地脱下扔到一边，但把他按到化妆桌上的粗暴力度，就显示出昌珉真实的急切了。

双手撑住桌面，上半身前倾，允浩可以清晰地从镜子里看到主厨大人的舌尖正舔过自己的颈侧，左胸被用力地玩弄揉搓到红肿，但右边却被刻意冷落。自己正在被弟弟玩弄到呻吟低喘，面色潮红的样子，并没有让允浩觉得羞耻，他满意地感受着昌珉正因为自己的叫声而更加急切地用性器在臀缝之间顶撞。性器和股间已经开始性奋地吐露液体，允浩已经不再顾及明天的演出，现在只想恋人赶紧操进来，填满自己。

然而唯一有一点让允浩不满意的是，自己已经不着寸缕，光裸着被玩弄了这么久，而昌珉还是衣冠楚楚，看不到摸不到恋人养眼又好摸的肉体，允浩在喘息的间隙，有些娇气地别起嘴，要求到：“昌珉！赶紧…嗯……啊，把衣服脱掉……嗯……哈，然后赶紧……进来……嗯~”

主厨大人将突然握上允浩一直被冷落的性器，抬眼从镜子里对上哥哥含着春水的眼睛，提出交换条件：“要我脱衣服的话，允浩哥用自己屁股上我吧，要用最后一幕那个挺腰的动作。”

允浩短暂的害羞情绪很快就被脑海中性奋的战栗取代，他和昌珉在做爱上总是很合拍，包括身体上的契合，和对新意刺激的追求。将昌珉推到在休息室的沙发上，允浩一手撑住沙发背，双腿大开跪在昌珉胯部两侧，微抬着下颚，欣赏着恋人一颗一颗扣子地解开衬衣，露出胸膛和腹肌，然后再是裤子。

满意地将手撑在昌珉硬实的腹肌上，重复了最后一幕里挺腰耸动的动作，在昌珉想要将自己吃拆入腹的视线下，允浩缓缓对着昌珉的性器坐了下去。

从更衣室出来的时候，夜已经很深了，允浩趴在昌珉背上昏昏欲睡，白天排演，晚上演出，更衣室里的放纵，这一整天着实太累了。主厨大人将自己的恋人安置在副驾上扣好安全带，在启动车子回家之前，掏出手机对着允浩歪头靠在玻璃上的小脸按下快门，存进了一个单独的相册。和前几天在威尼斯的各个角落的合影一起，这个相册里更多照片是，一年多以来，从社交网络上存下来的舞者郑允浩。


End file.
